lucid9fandomcom-20200214-history
Lapsed Yama
This section contains heavy spoilers. Lapsed Yama "May you rest Rui, knowing it was for a purpose." -Lapsed Yama to Rui Hayata's corpse after he crushed her skull. Background Lapsed Yama is an unofficial name given to Yama Ishimoto's split personality that was caused by his trauma of seeing his sister die infront of him to protect him from an accident. When exposed to blood or corpses, Yama falls into a lapse with his consciousness gradually fading. Unless he concentrates to oppose the lapse, his split personality can partially, or completely, take over him through that lapse. He makes his first appearance through the bad endings of Inciting Incident. Personality Witnessing, at a young age, his sister dying infront of him to protect him, the split personality developed blood lusty resentment and desire for revenge against the world that took away his sister from him who did nothing wrong, as he said so himself. His hate on the world made him view other people as a mere part of the world he resents, and so he sees no value in anybody nor harbors empathy for any of them, which is evident by him killing the younger brother of the two siblings Jirou Ryouta kidnapped, doing the kill calmly, with no second thought, and no needed reason for doing so, but just because he saw him as irrelevant. Lapsed Yama's lack of empathy and disregard for human life naturally makes him narcissistic, as he's unable to see anybody with a slight relevance but himself. This narcissism is empathized through his over confidence, his monologue, and when Ryouta noticed the shift from Yama to his split personality, and asked him if he is really Yama or not, to which Lapsed Yama calls his question nonsense, as to who else could it be. This disregard for his original personality and presenting himself as the real Yama highlights his narcissism. 'Similarities between Yama Ishimoto and Lapsed Yama' The only known similarities between the two so far is their shared grief of the sister's death, and how it shaped their personalities in terms of having a negative outlook on people. Although Yama's is barely as strong as his split personality's. Yama Ishimoto felt extremely guilty for his sister's death, and hated himself for being the cause of her death. As such, he grew to be self-loathing, which explains his lazy lifestyle throughout the story, which is simply because he doesn't see himself achieving something significant in life. Meanwhile, Lapsed Yama grew spiteful and vowed to take down the world that took his sister away from him, as to honor her death, and as a way to fill the emptiness her death left in his heart. Both personalities seem to share opposite traits of one another: Yama is self-loathing, yet Lapsed Yama is narcissistic. Yama is witty and calculating, yet Lapsed Yama is rather simple minded, reckless, and only acts on his emotion of resentment, making him only a sociopath and not a psychopath. In-game Lapsed Yama appears both partially and completely through the end of Inciting Incident, depending on the player's choice. During the sibling students torture scene, if the player were to pick the choice of attacking Ryouta, this ends up with Rui intervening to help Yama but ultimately getting killed by Ryouta. Her corpse triggers Yama's anger and puts him in only a mid-lapsed state(Due to Yama's will for Rui), where he goes on to kill Ryouta without hesitation. However, he griefs on Rui's corpse after, which proves his split personality only partially took over him, as it would never show empathy for anybody. If the player however, keeps attacking the girl student and kills her at the end, her corpse will trigger Yama's lapses, and since he was pretty hopeless by this point, the lapse completely took over him, and Lapsed Yama awakes. At the climax of Inciting Incident(True ending), Yama eventually lapses into his split personality because of Rui's death. Trivia "This is out of my control..and now in my control. And so I wake." ''__''This monologue after he completely takes over Yama in Inciting Incident, can be a reference to his sister's death where he had no control over that situation, but now he does, and so he is satisfied. In a flashback, Yama is seen picked on by a bunch of boys and Rui standing up for him, which can indicate a history of bullying, which could have played a part in the split personality's spiteful view of the world and its people.